


Pac-man the Lily Pad

by Elise_Serket



Category: Crossy Road (Mobile Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Serket/pseuds/Elise_Serket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeffrey is very sentimental about his favourite lily pad but it has become very fragile with age. He decides to become President so he can afford medical care for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pac-man the Lily Pad

In the latter part of the day as the sun was beginning to lower itself to rest, an oversized teal frog lay snoring in the middle of a creek. At first glance, someone would think that this frog was miraculously sleeping on the surface of the water, but you soon realise that he was in fact lying on a very small lily pad - or, more accurately, a small section of his back and some of his bottom was. All appendages were required to sprawl out every-which-way, making him look like an oversized weather vane softly spinning. The watcher usually then concludes that the truth is actually far crazier than the miracle, especially given that some creatures can in fact float in water. If this watcher could see the lily pad on which Jeffrey the frog lay (which of course they wouldn't), they would be amused to know it had a pie-slice chunk torn out of it, making it look like a very weary and very sick Pac-man. You could almost see it bleep sadly under Jeffrey's enormous bulk.

"Jeffrey," called out a child's voice. "Why on earth do you tolerate that tiny seat? It is very small for you." Jeffrey peered over the edge of his lily pad, wobbling the entire structure of the thing as he teetered on the point of falling. A tiny blue fish was thrashing about wildly in the water beneath him, causing small waves to reach Jeffrey's pad. This was, as they say, the straw that broke the Pac-man's back, and Jeffrey quickly fell and plonked heavily into the creek, creating only ever more dramatic waves which threatened the health of his beloved lily pad.

"PHILBERT!" Jeffrey cried out, "you always do this! I know you can't help but flop and whip around all the time but couldn't you pur-leeese protect my favourite lily pad?"  
"Oh I'm sorry, Jeffrey. But really, you should give up on that silly little thing! It's closer to my size than yours, and that's saying something!"

By this time Jeffrey was already remedying the situation, swimming with his chest lightly brushing his lily pad and panting as he went. He was trying to use the smallest possible wave to push his little Pac-man to the bank of the creek. "Maybe if you didn't sit around on your bum all day you'd be fitter!" Jeffrey saved his energy for this very precise task. Philbert flailed wildly and attempted a sigh. But fish don't make for good sighers - they just expunge a bit of air out their gills and look silly. They're much better suited for sarcastic rolling-of-the-eyes.

Eventually Jeffrey managed to park his lily pad on the banks of the creek, and he proceeded to gingerly toe his way onto the thing from land. Once he felt he was safe, he crashed down in the centre of the pad with his legs spread carelessly.

"I wish I was the President, Philbert. Then I'd be able to afford healthcare for my lily pad and an attendant to get you back in the water when those infernal Hipster Whales throw you up on land in the midst of all those mad cars and trains!" Here he attempted a vicious snarl and scowl to prove he was tougher than those bullying corporate sea-creatures, but we know better than to think he could ever seem cruel. Philbert appreciated the sentiment all the same, and he murmured in approval of the idea.

"I do like collecting those shiny coins, though."


End file.
